


boy, i've been raised from the dead.

by ladyygrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at writing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), hell i'm still sad over infinity war, i'm still sad over endgame, loki nebula and gamora are all buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyygrey/pseuds/ladyygrey
Summary: *ON HOLD while working on other fics*"He wondered if Thanos had completed his mission. He knew the Titan at least had the Space and Power stone, but he also didn't know how long he'd been dead. It could've been days, it could've been decades.Oh, how he hoped it wasn't the latter."





	1. quiet

It was quiet.

That was the first thing Loki had noticed.

Quiet, dark, and chilly.

He slowly sat up, but the winced from a sharp pain in his neck. He lied back down, bringing his freezing hands up to bruised area. The coldness of his own fingers felt soothing and helped dull the pain just a little bit.

Just a _little_ bit.

After what felt like hours ( but was probably only a few minutes ) of lying down, hands on neck, icy wind biting at his nose, in what Loki realized was a field of some sort, the god once again attempted a sitting position.

It sure as hell didn't hurt as much as the first time, but it still certainly wasn't comfortable. The blades of grass still made his legs itch, even under the leather armor.

Loki was confused. How in Odin's name did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being on the Statesman with Thor, Brunnhilde, and Bruce, and then...

Thanos.

_You will never be a god..._

Oh, he was going to vomit.

Loki stumbled onto his feet, the pain from his wrecked neck spreading all the way down to his spine, making it difficult to stand. He turned, looking for any sign of well... anyone.

To his dismay, the only thing in sight was miles and miles of grass with the occasional tree.

So he started walking.

**♔ ♔ ♔**

It had been hours since Loki initially woke, and he was still sluggishly making his way to who-knows-where.

By now he was hungry, dehydrated, and his neck was absolutely killing him ( although, it wasn't like being killed was a new feeling for him ). He had ripped of his tattered cape, leaving it behind somewhere along the way.

Not long after the sun started to up the god started walking down a deserted road, hoping it'd lead to some sort of civilization. It'd probably look quite strange if anybody were to drive by, but he really didn't care at that moment.

He wondered if Thanos had completed his mission. He knew the Titan at least had the Space and Power stone, but he also didn't know how long he'd been dead. It could've been days, it could've been _decades_.

Oh, how he hoped it wasn't the latter.

He wondered what had happened to Thor. Even through their constant bickering Loki loved his brother, and ( at this point in his life ) he'd never wish death upon him. Thor was all he had left.

Loki pushed those thoughts away, he couldn't think like that right now. It wouldn't help anything, and he knew it. But that didn't stop the dark thoughts from creeping up on him. His brother could very well be dead, and then he'd be _all alone_.

That thought certainly didn't do anything stop the loneliness eating away at his soul.

So he kept walking.

And walking.

And _walking_.

And walking until he saw what looked like a small town in the distance. And small definitely wasn't an understatement. It was a few buildings ( bank, grocery store ) and what looked like a neighborhood.

Yes, he could stay here, or he could bypass the town and keep walking to hopefully find a larger city in hopes of finding someone, something, that could tell him what was going on.

He weighed his options before deciding he'd find somewhere to rest for the night, then continue his journey. The god used a tiny bit of what was left of his magic to change his armor into the most normal outfit he could conjure up; a pair of jeans and a forest green sweater.

Yeah, that would do.

Upon the realisation that he had no money of any kind, Loki knew he was going to have to sleep outside on a bench or something like the homeless ( he'd seen it happen the few times he'd been to Midgard ). It was just ever so slightly embarrassing.

So he'd waited until it was dark and the small town was mostly deserted, found an area that wasn't to close to any buildings, lied down, and attempted to sleep.

He was so _tired_.

**♔ ♔ ♔**

Loki practically jumped awake the next morning. It was still dark, but every few minutes the occasional car would pass, leading him to believe it was around five or six in the morning.

The god sighed. His legs _ached_ and his neck _throbbed_ , but he knew he should get an early start.

So, without any bit of food or water, Loki continued his trek.

The miles of walking yesterday took a toll on his body, making his movement much slower than it was the previous day. Not to mention the darkening of his bruises.

_I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again..._

His injuries probably would've already healed if his seiðr wasn't completely wrecked. But alas, he could only dream.

He wondered where he could possibly be. He knew he had to be on Midgard, but the exact area was a mystery to the god.

So, even though he wished he could just drop dead, Loki had to know what happened. His legs felt like jelly, a feeling he hadn't really felt since the battle against Hela. Oh, that was a fun time.

After many hours of walking on a main road ( anytime cars would pass he'd flinch, and cars passed fairly often ) skyscrapers began to come into veiw behind layers of fog.

Once he reached the outskirts of the large city he realized how abandoned it looked. He knew it obviously wasn't, there were people everywhere, but the buildings looked ready to come down at any moment and the roads were cracked. It got even worse as he got closer to the heart of the city.

Among the rusting metal buildings one stood out. A tall glass building stood tall, a large A at the top.

 _Stark Tower_.

" _Shit_ ," the god muttered.


	2. anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are very brief descriptions of anxiety, so if that may trigger you, you don't have to read. your safety is more important than my story. 
> 
> i'll add a summary at the end of the chapter.

Loki sighed. He stood on the sidewalk a few blocks away from the tower; it wasn't hard to miss. Other pedestrians just walked around him, not even batting an eye.

The god knew he should probably go over there, ask somebody, anybody, what was going on. To ask if Thanos had succeeded.

If half of the universe had _vanished_.

So Loki sucked in a sharp breath and made his way over to the tower. It wasn't a long ways away ( thank goodness ) but the sidewalks were so crowded that it made for a difficult time.

But he really didn't have a choice, did he?

As he got closer to the glass building the pit in his stomach grew. He was well aware that he wasn't exactly welcome on Midgard, let alone anywhere Stark happened to be, but this was important. So Loki prepared to be questioned.

**♔ ♔ ♔**

Stark Tower really wasn't the hardest to get into. There was a main entrance for everyday people, mostly reporters and students, so Loki could easily slip right in.

But the god knew that as soon as he attempted to get anyone's attention problems would arise.

He was a _criminal_ \- he invaded New York. He was the reason people had died. It was his fault - all his.

The god stood in the lobby for a minute - hesitating. Who would he ask to talk to? Tony Stark? Pepper Potts? Either one was a decent ( well, decent enough seeing as they both probably hate his guts ) choice.

In the end he decided on Ms. Potts, seeing as she was probably less likely to immediately shoot him down. Loki stepped over to the receptionist desk ( from afar it looked like she was doing paperwork but upon closer inspection he found that she was really just playing a game on her phone ). "Excuse me?" he asked.

The receptionist glanced up, "Hmm?" She eyed his neck suspiciously.

"I need to speak with Ms. Pepper Potts," Loki said, straightening his posture.

The woman set her phone down, checking the computer in front of her, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but it's _important_ -"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everybody says," she waved over to a wall lined with chairs, "go wait over there. I'll tell you if any spots open up."

Loki nodded, "Thank you,"

The receptionist hummed in response, going back to her mobile game.

The Asgardian sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. God, was it uncomfortable. And it certainly did nothing of the pain in his spine and neck.

The pain in his neck and spine that wasn't feeling _any_ better, by the way.

Loki knew that if Potts didn't have any spots open today, he'd have to come back tomorrow. And if not tomorrow then the day after and the day after that. He had to know what was going on. What happened to his brother.

You know your brother truly cares about you when he's willing to sit in on of the most uncomfortable chairs in the universe for you.

So Thor better be grateful.

It was maybe two hours before the receptionist stood up, "Ms. Potts has a few minutes to spare, so I suggest you hurry up."

Loki stood up and nodded, walking towards the elevator. _Inside_ there was a security guard. The guard didn't recognize Loki, so he must've been somewhat new.

_Or blind and deaf._

The security guard hit a button on the panel, which one, Loki did not know. He was really just focusing on not throwing up.

He hadn't been this anxious in centuries.

**♔ ♔ ♔**

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The guard nodded to the direction of a pair of large glass doors - Ms. Potts office, he assumed.

The god nodded in acknowledgement stepped out of the box. He walked in slow motion ( or was that just him? ) to the doors. Each time his boots clacked against the tile floor his heart beat faster. He felt like he was drowning.

What was he gonna say?

What was _she_ gonna say?

But it was too late to come up with a game plan - he was at the doors. He could turn around, right? The red-headed woman hadn't seen him yet. He doesn't need to do this. He could-

His hand was on the door handle.

Loki slowly stepped inside the room, the door hinges creaking. Pepper was hunched over some papers, phone to her ear. She raised up her pen without looking up as if to say ' _just wait a second, please._ '

"No, _no_ , don't do that - just wait. No, I'll call you back." Potts said to the person on the other line, sighing. She hung up and set the phone down. "I'm sorry about that, how ca- what the _hell_?"

She looked up to see Loki standing sheepishly by the door, his neck black  
and blue, and under his eyes purple.

"What the fuck are you doing here? _Thor told us you were dead._ "

"I was." he said, "I don't know why I'm alive, so don't ask. I need to know what happened." Loki took a step forward, and she inched back in her chair.

Pepper's eyes darkened.

" _Thanos_ happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short, loki walks to stark tower, meets a snippy receptionist, sits in a hard plastic chair for two hours, and finally meets up with pepper potts.
> 
> and potts tells him thanos did in fact complete his mission.


	3. pitiful

"What do you mean ' _Thanos happened_?'"

"He found all the infinity stones-"

Loki stepped forward, shoulders drooping, "Yes, I got that. How did he get them all?"

"He fought for some, others were given to him," Pepper gave him a glare. She knew he gave the Titan the Tesseract.

The god tensed, "How did he get the soul stone?"

"We really don't know. The Guardians of the Galaxy said his daughter took him to it... are you okay?" Potts stood up.

The color was steadily draining from Loki's face, his breaths becoming short and shallow.

"Is Thor-"

"Yes, he is. I- would you like me to call him?" the redhead offered. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him.

"Yes, please."

Pepper nodded and started to dial her contact for New Asgard - Brunnhilde.

"Thank you," Loki said, slumped against a wall. Pepper gave the best smile she could muster.

Why did she just do that?

It was only a few moments before the Valkyrie answered the call. Pepper explained the situation. She knew Brunnhilde was confused ( well, admittedly, so was she ) but the Asgardian agreed to come.

"And make sure to bring Thor."

The Valkyrie let out a dry laugh, "I'll try, but you know how he's been. I can't promise shit."

Potts nodded, "Just get here as soon as you can."

She set the phone down on her desk, glancing over to Loki. He was sitting now, on the ground, back to the wall and legs bent. She never expected him to look so... _pitiful_ ( was that the right word? ).

"They're, uh, on their way." Pepper told him. She sat back down at her desk.

Loki just nodded.

**♔ ♔ ♔**

It was only a few hours before the Valkyrie ( and hopefully Thor ) arrived. Even though Norway was quite far away Asgardian ships were so high-tech that they could travel most places in mere hours.

The ship blew gusts of wind at Potts and Loki as it landed. Loki played with his sweater hem.

Brunnhilde stepped out, walking down the ramp. Almost as soon as she made eye contact with the god she sprinted forward, wrapping her arms around him.

That was slightly out of character, Pepper knew that. But she didn't know their relationship before Thanos.

While Brunnhilde's arms were firm against Loki, his own were weak. He slumped into her, and she didn't push him away.

And he didn't either.

After maybe a minute or two of their embrace somebody else stumbled off of the ship.

"Brunn, can please tell us what we're doing 'ere?" the voice slurred.

The Valkyrie started to pull away from Loki, but he began to tip forward, so she kept a strong arm around the mage's shoulders.

"Uh, Thor, we're here for you're brother..."

"My brother's dead." Thor said shortly, a look of contempt set upon his face.

Loki squinted - it was so bright. He really didn't know what was going on. He knew Pepper Potts called Thor and-

He fell to his knees, almost bringing Brunnhilde down with him.

When was the last time he ate? Or slept?

"Hey, Lackey, you okay?" The Valkyrie kneeled down next to him, hand on his shoulder. Thor just looked dazed.

Loki nodded, his ink black hair falling in front of his face.

"Let's get him inside." Pepper offered. The female warrior nodded, helping Loki up and inside the tower. Thor decided he should probably follow them, so he stumbled in behind Pepper.

Inside they got Loki a cup of water, which he gratefully accepted.

  1. "I really can't believe you're alive," Brunnhilde mumbled, passing Loki another glass of water ( which he also chugged ).



"You and me both." Loki joked.

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, "We missed you."

The god's eyebrows flicked up, but he didn't say anything.

Thor sat on a chair in the corner. He was so confused. Thanos killed his brother on the Statesman. He's been dead for years, but here Loki is, shoulder pressed against the Valkyrie's

He could _seriously_ go for a beer right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this story just an angsty transition into a possibly angstier domestic revengers fic?
> 
> maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom, so i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> just a few things,
> 
> \- i'm really fucking bad at finishing fics, but i hope i can get through this one.  
> \- i'm not an amazing writer, but i'd love to get better. so, please, feel free to let me know about any issues or anything!  
> \- i find it hard to keep a consistent updating schedule, but i am aiming for a chapter every few days. but i just want anyone to know i may not stick to it. 
> 
> see you all soon, hopefully!


End file.
